Palavras
by DehSpieller
Summary: -Você fez uma música, Bella? – pronto, Jacob falou todo sorridente - antes que eu me transformasse? -One Shot-


**Disclaimer: Carlisle:** Twilight.. e... seus... personagens... não... pertencem... a... Deh...

**Esme:** Lerdo ¬¬°

**Alice:** as músicas citadas também não, são da banda "a fine frenzy"

_Capítulo único – Palavras_

Mais uma manhã nublada em Forks, mais uma vez eu me espreguiço na cama sem ter dormido. Edward estava ao meu lado, enrolando os dedos em meus cachos bagunçados pelo travesseiro, tinha um livro na mão e o lia cuidadosamente. Enrolei-me nas cobertas e sentei-me no colchão macio, atraindo pela primeira vez os olhos dourados do meu marido. Percebi que ele também estava nu, bem... parcialmente nu, usava uma cueca boxer negra, que destacava ainda mais o branco de sua pele.

-Bom dia – sussurrou e me puxou para um beijo apaixonado, a mão em minhas costas me puxando para seu corpo. Enrolei minhas mãos em sua nuca e me deixei levar, soltando o lençol. Percebi que ele também, pois soltou o livro e usou a outra mão para me colar ainda mais nele e continuar o beijo.

Separamo-nos de má vontade, apenas porque ouvimos a batida na porta fechada e eu sabia muito bem que era Renesmee. Edward me sorriu e colou os lábios nos meus por alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar novamente.

-Eu vou cuidar dela, vista-se. – tomou a dianteira e abriu a porta, pegando a menina no colo, ela segurava um pano em uma das mãos e tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos – o que foi, filha?

-Não consigo dormir, papa – ouvi-a falando antes da porta ser fechada e eles desaparecerem por detrás da madeira.

Eu adorava ouvir a menina, minha filha, chamar Edward de 'papai'. Não acreditava que havíamos chegado ali, que eu era uma vampira, assim como ele e que Renesmee era nossa filha, a meio-vampira mais linda de todos os tempos.

Rapidamente coloquei roupas íntimas, uma regata branca e um shorts curto preto e caminhei para fora do quarto e não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver Edward com nossa filha no colo, os cabelos dela, ondulados, caindo sobre o braço que apoiava a cabeça enquanto ele murmurava uma canção de ninar.

Aproximei-me dos dois, porém Edward já havia se levantado e a levava para o quarto lilás a nossa direita, colocando-a sobre o colchão macio tão delicadamente que ela nem percebeu.

Esperei que ele fizesse meia-volta e viesse na minha direção, o que não demorou muito, alguns segundos depois ele estava ao meu lado e Emmet estava na porta.

-Sabe, roupas foram feitas para serem vestidas, irmãozinho – falou ao entrar, sorrindo.

-Elas não gostam de mim, fogem o tempo todo – respondeu rapidamente, mexendo nos cabelos acobreados.

-Elas fogem ou são arrancadas? – recostou-se a parede de madeira da nossa cabana e retorquiu olhando-nos maliciosamente – as unhas de Bella são tão afiadas como uma faca - Eu tomei fôlego para responder, contudo Alice chegou toda animada, saltitando graciosamente.

-Eu vou colocar uma roupa, logo a família inteira vai invadir essa casa – soltou minha cintura e seguiu para o quarto, enquanto Alice chegara mais perto de mim e segurou minhas mãos.

-Bom dia irmãzinha, como passou essa noite? – ela perguntou ansiosa, como se quisesse desesperadamente ouvir a resposta óbvia.

-ótima, por que?

-Fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas agora pouco – o olhar curioso dela me dava medo, sério. Ergui uma sobrancelha e percebi que Esme chegava até nós com uma bolsa preta e a chave do carro preto de Carlisle.

-Edward querido, vamos – ela quase suspirou para dentro da nossa cabana, quando meu marido saiu de dentro do quarto com jeans e uma regata branca sob o sobretudo preto. Mordi o lábio para que meu queixo não caísse.

-Estou saindo, mãe - Eles iriam fazer compras, reabastecer a geladeira... Por sorte nossos amigos lobisomens faziam o favor de esvaziá-la mensalmente. Renesmee comia de vez em quando, preferia caçar com a gente – até daqui a pouco, Bella – ele me deu um beijo rápido na frente de seus familiares antes de seguir a mãe adotiva para o carro, junto de Carlisle.

-Hey, Alice, quando vai chover? Estou com vontade de jogar – Emmet falou, mas a irmã nem deu atenção, estava preocupada comigo.

-Bella, você fez uma música, eu sei! Quero te ouvir tocar!  
-Você não ouviu na sua visão?

-Não, o Jacob apareceu – ela suspirou tristonha quando o nomeado apareceu, com calças compridas de algum tecido leve – como agora.

-Hey Bella, Nessie está ai? – passou por todos e me deu um abraço apertado. O cheiro dele me incomodava sim, mas era gostoso ainda, uma das minhas poucas lembranças de quando viva.

-Ela acabou de dormir, falando nisso, vamos sair para não acordá-la – movi metade da minha família para a mansão logo em frente, e Alice ainda agarrada ao meu braço.

-Vamos, toque! – girei os olhos quando fui empurrada para o piano. Edward me ensinara a tocar e eu acabei aprendendo rápido, mesmo com meus problemas para gravar as notas.

-Alice, eu nã-

-Você fez uma música, Bella? – pronto, Jacob falou todo sorridente. Eu realmente havia feito uma melodia para uma música que eu compusera anos antes, quando Edward me abandonara. Para ele, para Jacob.

-Sim, é uma música para você! – Alice quebrou meu segredo. Se eu pudesse agora, estaria vermelha como um pimentão.

-Então quero ouvir, toque logo, Bella – ele me segurou no banco em frente ao belo piano de cauda de Edward. As vezes eu tinha medo de tocá-lo, meus dedos quebravam coisas com facilidade, desde antes de ser uma vampira.

-Eu não sei cantar!

-Claro que sabe, de qualquer modo você não pode ser pior que o Emmet, ele realmente canta muito mal – Jasper sussurrou para mim e o mais forte resmungou de volta.

-Eu canto muito bem, fique sabendo! – uma risada encheu a sala, eu quis aproveitar para fugir, mas não consegui.

-Eu vou ficar te pentelhando até que você cante, guria – a voz da mulher ao meu lado caiu como um balde de realidade na minha cabeça, e o pior é que ela teria a eternidade para isso.

-Okay, eu canto, eu canto... – suspirei, derrotada. Meus dedos seguiram pelo piano, começando a melodia lenta com cuidado. Por mais que eu já tocasse há quase um ano, tinha medo do piano e mais medo ainda de começar a cantar. Respirei fundo, pegando fôlego e começou a música, tentei balancear meu tom com a música.

_He and I had something beautiful _- Ele e eu temos algo bonito_  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last _- Mas tão defeituoso, não poderia durar_  
I loved him so but I let him go _- Eu o amei tanto, mas o deixei ir_  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back _- Porque eu sabia que ele nunca me amaria do mesmo jeito

Alice ficou boquiaberta ao meu lado. Tive receio de continuar, mas ouvi Jasper murmurando para Jacob a época que eu fizera aquela música, pude me lembrar exatamente da cor da folha do meu caderno quando a escrevi.

_Such pain as this_ - Tal dor como essa_  
Shouldn't have to be experienced _- Não deveria ter experimentado  
_I'm still reeling from the loss _- Eu ainda estou cambaleando por causa da perda _  
Still a little bit delirious _- Continuo delirando um pouco

Suavemente apertava as teclas do piano, deixando a melodia preencher a sala harmoniosamente e perfeitamente. Nunca havia prestado atenção que a mistura de letra e melodia havia ficado lindo.

_Near to you, I am healing _- Perto de você, estou me curando_  
But it's taking so long _- Mas está demorando tanto _  
'Cause though he's gone _- Porque ele se foi_  
And you are wonderful _- E você é maravilhoso_  
It's hard to move on _- É difícil seguir em frente_  
Yet, I'm better near to you _- Ainda, estou melhor perto de você

Aproveitei-me um pouco mais da minha voz e a deixei algumas oitavas mais alta, ainda sem desafinar. Com certeza o receio de cantar na frente deles era tão grande como a minha vergonha de fazê-lo.

_You and I have something different _- Eu e você temos algo diferente_  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously _- E eu estou aproveitando isso cautelosamente_  
I'm battle scarred, I am working so hard _– Eu estou cicatrizada da batalha, eu estou trabalhando duro  
_To get back to who I used to be - _Pra voltar a ser quem eu costumava ser

Por mais que aquelas lembranças fossem da época que eu era humana, elas estavam lívidas em minha memória, como se ele tivesse acabado de me deixar e eu admirava o sorriso despreocupado de Jacob.

_He's disappearing _- Ele está desaparecendo_  
Fading suddelly _- Enfraquecendo de repente_  
I'm so close to being yours _- Eu estou muito perto de ser sua_  
Won't you stay with me _- Você não poderia ficar comigo?_  
Please _- Por favor  
_  
_Deixei minha voz se arrastar e olhei para os lados antes de continuar a cantar para perceber uma ainda boquiaberta Alice com Jasper mantendo as mãos enlaçadas em sua cintura, balançando-se num ritmo constante que combinava com as notas mais altas da música.

_Near to you, I am healing _- Perto de você, estou me curando_  
But it's taking so long _- Mas está demorando tanto _  
'Cause though he's gone _- Porque ele se foi_  
And you are wonderful _- E você é maravilhoso_  
It's hard to move on _- É difícil seguir em frente_  
Yet, I'm better near to you _- Ainda, estou melhor perto de você.

Jacob sorria apoiado na ponta do piano, olhando-me nos olhos profundamente. Aquela música acabara com as fronteiras de vampiro-lobisomem que haviam sido criadas, mais do que o normal para aquela casa.

_I only know that I am _- Eu só sei que sou_  
Better where you are _- Melhor onde você está_  
I only know that I am _- Eu só sei que sou_  
Better where you are _- Melhor onde você está  
_I only know that I belong__ - _Eu só sei que eu pertenço_  
Where you are _- À onde você está  
_  
_Rosalie saíra do quarto para ouvir também, nem ela acreditava que era eu que estava cantando. Emmet a chamou para acomodar-se no sofá com ele, ficando o mais distante de nós.

_Near to you, I am healing _- Perto de você, estou me curando_  
But it's taking so long _- Mas está demorando tanto _  
'Cause though he's gone _- Porque ele se foi_  
And you are wonderful _- E você é maravilhoso_  
It's hard to move on _- É difícil seguir em frente  
_  
_Renesmee chegara e puxara a calça de Jacob, pedindo colo. O homem com a pele castanho-avermelhada a abrigou em seus braços quentes enquanto ela mordia um dos dedos dele e fixara os olhos cor de chocolate em mim.

_Near to you, I am healing _- Perto de você, estou me curando_  
But it's taking so long _- Mas está demorando tanto _  
'Cause though he's gone _- Porque ele se foi_  
And you are wonderful _- E você é maravilhoso_  
It's hard to move on _- É difícil seguir em frente_  
Yet, I'm better near to you _- Ainda, estou melhor perto de você

_Yet, I'm better near to you _- Ainda, estou melhor perto de você

Depois que terminei essa última frase, deixei meus dedos correrem pelo piano mais rapidamente, pressionando as últimas notas, até que elas finalmente acabaram, deixando um estranho vazio naquele cômodo. Por alguns instantes eu realmente achei que Alice nunca mais ia falar, até que resolvi quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável.

-Podem destampar os ouvidos, eu já acabei – dei um sorriso forçado, esperando pela reação dos meus familiares, contudo Jacob foi o primeiro a vir em minha direção, deixando a menina no chão por alguns segundos, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim em seu poderoso abraço de urso.

-Bella, a música é linda e você canta muito bem!

-Uau – Alice deixou escapar entre seus lábios pela primeira vez desde que eu deixara o piano. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim – Bella, você... uau.

-Ela está sem palavras – riu Jasper, sacundindo-a delicadamente, para que ela voltasse ao normal – amor, está bem?

Eu mordi o lábio inferior e peguei Renesmee no colo, deixando-a brincar com meus cachos bagunçados. Ela me beijou o rosto e bateu palmas por alguns segundos, depois me abraçou sorrindo.

-Mamãe, você tem uma voz linda – eu olhei para a sala ao meu redor. Rosalie e Emmet se beijavam e Jasper sussurrava algo tão baixo no ouvido de Alice que nem eu mesma pude ouvir.

-Eu fiz um clima agradável pelo menos – com uma música muito triste, pensei em seguida, dei ombros e saí da sala, sendo seguida pelo Jake, que fora chamado pela menina de cabelos cor de bronze.

-Obrigado, Bella – o homem de pele castanho-avermelhada falou para mim e virei meu rosto para ele, uma sobrancelha erguida – pela música, é linda mesmo...

-Oh, não foi nada, eu nem achei que você ia ficar sabendo dessa música – sentei-me na relva e deixei que Renesmee brincasse com umas pedrinhas, jogando-as para o alto e vendo-as cair.

-Mesmo assim, eu gostei – trocamos sorrisos e admiramos o riso despreocupado da minha filha.

oOoOoOo

Quase duas horas depois, Esme estava de volta, com Carlisle e Edward carregando tantas sacolas que era quase impossível vê-los. Tínhamos uma família grande, então comeríamos muito, se fossemos humanos, claro.

-Querida, você sabe que a terra não foi feita para ser comida – disse para Renesmee, que insistia em colocar pedras na boca. Tirei-a de lá antes que ela realmente engolisse uma delas.

-Não sabíamos que a Bella tocava tão bem piano – Rosalie falou para Edward calmamente, depois que eu passei pela cozinha, indo ao banheiro levar uma suja de terra para o banho.

-Vocês a ouviram tocar? – perguntou despreocupadamente, tirando o conteúdo das sacolas e o guardando em seus lugares.

-e cantar também – Emmet falou logo depois, eu comprimi os lábios numa linha – como você nunca a fez cantar para gente antes?

-a Bella cantou? – senti o olhar dele atravessando as paredes do banheiro e me encontrando. Balancei a cabeça e coloquei Renesmee na água quente da banheira – mas a Bella... Bella?

Olhei para trás instintivamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Parecia que não havia nenhuma parede entre eu e ele. Abri a porta do banheiro e fui na direção deles na sala, encarei Alice por alguns segundos, ela sorrindo tomou meu lugar e foi em direção ao banheiro para cuidar da menina.

-Eu usei uma letra que eu fiz há muito tempo e... coloquei naquela última música que eu compus – estava meio sem jeito, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do meu shorts, mordendo o lábio inferior, recebendo um profundo olhar do meu marido.

-Por que não me falou? – o cômodo parecia vazio agora, os Cullen ficaram num silêncio tão profundo que nem as sacolas de plástico faziam som – eu gostaria de ouvir.

-Eu... eu a fiz para o Jacob quando você me... – eu pensei em falar "abandonou", mas tinha certeza que essa palavra ia ser com uma flecha atravessando seu peito – quando você não estava mais comigo...

-Eu quero ouvir do mesmo jeito – ele sorriu tranquilamente e caminhou na minha direção, levando-me para o piano. Sentou-me no banco e acomodou-se ao meu lado, esperando que eu tocasse. Percebi que Esme e Carlisle nos espiavam atrás de uma parede, esperando para ouvir também.

Temerosa, comecei a música, acho que minha voz denunciou meu desconforto real em cantá-la. Estávamos só nos dois, percebia os olhos dourados alternando os olhares entre meus dedos no piano e meu rosto sério, fechando-os de vez em quando para diferenciar a minha voz da música. Quando terminei, percebi que ele me encarava de um jeito indecifrável, doce e frio ao mesmo tempo. Ele tomou fôlego, contudo eu fui mais rápida e falei antes.

-e... ai? – foi só o que consegui falar, podia jurar que Edward poderia ver meus ossos, de tão profundo que era aquele olhar.

-Eu achei que podia agüentar, mas... não, doeu em cada vértebra – ele voltou os olhos para as teclas. Mordi meus lábios, insegura de como continuar e do que falar – eu... eu me arrependo até hoje de tê-la deixado, Bella – agora era ele quem mordia o lábio, assim como eu, procurando as palavras corretas –sabe que eu só fiz isso porque achei que era o melhor pra você e... até hoje eu não acredito que você realmente acreditou naquilo que eu te disse! – ele bateu nas próprias pernas, fitando-me novamente.

-Se fosse o contrário, se fosse eu te levando para aquela floresta e te dizendo "você não é bom o suficiente pra mim, eu não te amo mais, cansei de ser o que eu não sou", você acreditaria, não?

Ele ficou em silêncio, Edward teria acreditado, era o que eu previa.

-Mas Bel-

Coloquei meus dedos sobre seus lábios, calando-o. Agora ele me olhava tristemente, como se eu o tivesse afundado num mar de melancolia. Sorri para acalmá-lo, mas aquilo não pareceu fazer efeito nenhum, então voltei a colocar meus dedos sobre o piano, respirando fundo, antes de começar uma melodia rápida e vigorosa, pressionando as teclas com mais força e maior velocidade, até que diminui a quantidade de notas e a velocidade delas quando comecei a cantar.

_One, two, three__ - _Um, dois, três,_  
Counting out the signs we see _- Contando os sinais que vemos._  
The tall buildings _- Os altos edifícios_  
Fading in the distance _- Desaparecendo com a distância,_  
Only dots on a map _- Somente pontos em um mapa.  
_Four, five, six_- Quatro, cinco, seis,_  
The two of us a perfect fit _- Nós dois somos o casal perfeito._  
__You're all mine, all mine _- Você é todo meu, todo meu_._Ele me encarou, quase que assustado. Não queria cantar ainda essa música, não a havia terminado ainda. A melodia novamente tornou-se rápida.

_And all I can say _- E tudo o que eu posso dizer  
_Is you blow me away _- é que você me deixa louca

Edward tinha o sorriso torto que eu adorava quando encarava minhas mãos deslisando pelas teclas e as apertando num ritmo constante, formando uma melodia que o lembrava de algo.

_Like an apple on a tree _- Como uma maçã em uma árvore_  
Hiding out behind the leaves _- Escondendo atrás das folhas_,  
I was difficult to reach _- Eu estava difícil de alcançar_  
But you picked me _- Mas você me escolheu_.  
Like a shell upon a beach _- Como uma concha em uma praia_  
Just another pretty piece _- Apenas outra bela peça_  
I was difficult to see _- Eu estava difícil de ver,_  
But you picked me _- Mas você me escolheu_.  
Yeah you picked me _- Yeah, você me escolheu

Percebi o largo sorriso em seu rosto, pelo visto ele não esperava que eu tivesse feito uma música para ele também. E aquilo só me deu mais vontade de aproveitar um pouco da minha voz e continuar a cantar, abusando um pouco demais das partes altas e arrastando algumas palavras.

_So softly _- Tão delicadamente_  
Rain against the windows _- A chuva contra as janelas_  
And the strong coffee _- E o café forte_  
Warming up my fingers _- Esquentando meus dedos_  
In this fisherman's house_ - Na casa deste pescador_  
You got me _- Você me pegou,_  
Searched the sand _- Procurou na areia_  
And climbed the tree _- E subiu na árvore_  
Brought me back down _- Trouxe-me para baixo

A música continuava rápida, como nossas vidas, animada, alegre, como cada segundo que eu passava com ele, vendo naquele sorriso torto todo o meu universo.

_And all I can say _- E tudo o que eu posso dizer  
_Is you blow me away _- é que você me deixa louca

Agora ele fechava os olhos, um largo sorriso na face. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais empolgada, cantei ainda com mais vontade e alegria, também sorrindo.

_Like an apple on a tree _- Como uma maçã em uma árvore_  
Hiding out behind the leaves _- Escondendo atrás das folhas_,  
I was difficult to reach _- Eu estava difícil de alcançar_  
But you picked me _- Mas você me escolheu_.  
Like a shell upon a beach _- Como uma concha em uma praia_  
Just another pretty piece _- Apenas outra bela peça_  
I was difficult to see _- Eu estava difícil de ver,_  
But you picked me _- Mas você me escolheu_.  
Yeah you picked me _- Yeah, você me escolheu

Quando terminei de cantar ainda enrolei, com alguns "yeah" arrastados longamente, percebi que ele aproveitava o som como se ele fosse fugir dele, para muito, muito longe.

_Like an apple on a tree _- Como uma maçã em uma árvore_  
Hiding out behind the leaves _- Escondendo atrás das folhas_,  
I was difficult to reach _- Eu estava difícil de alcançar_  
But you picked me _- Mas você me escolheu_.  
Like a shell upon a beach _- Como uma concha em uma praia_  
Just another pretty piece _- Apenas outra bela peça_  
I was difficult to see _- Eu estava difícil de ver,_  
But you picked me _- Mas você me escolheu_.  
Yeah you picked me _- Yeah, você me escolheu

Repeti o refrão para completar o tempo de música que havia restante, a primeira parte num tom mais baixo, depois novamente abusando até demais da minha voz. Diminui a velocidade da música de uma vez só, apertando algumas teclas e a terminando num suspiro aliviado. Ele tomou fôlego para dizer alguma coisa, todavia deixou para lá e perdeu-se por alguns segundos nos meus olhos, puxando-me para um beijo tão vigoroso como a música.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo, não sei dizer se foi um minuto ou uma hora, contudo aproveitamos cada segundo, cada momento apaixonado, para nos separarmos sorrindo.

-Você... fez essa música com as aulas que eu te dei? – perguntou antes de qualquer coisa e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, esperando pela sua resposta – você é ótima.

Ele colou os lábios nos meus por alguns segundos, mas o pigarro de Alice e os passos levemente desajeitados de Renesmee nos tiraram de nosso transe particular. Esme aplaudiu, de forma que não fizesse um barulho alto, apenas para mostrar que eu melhorara. De todos os Cullen, ela foi para quem eu pedi ajuda pra compor o meio, quando estava perdida.

Logo o restante da família também estava ali, melhor, se mostraram, cada um saindo de um cômodo random da casa. Edward me ajudou a sair do piano e apoiou a mão em minha cintura. Renesmee correu até nós sorridente e colocou a mão em meu rosto, mostrando a expressão de todos quando eu comecei a cantar e um beijo terno entre Alice e Jasper.

Eram raras as vezes que os dois demonstravam seu amor publicamente, eram mais do tipo silenciosos, mas nem deus sabia o que se passava dentro do quarto quando Alice fechava a porta, podíamos apenas imaginar.

-parabéns Bella – Carlisle se pronunciou pela primeira vez e atraiu minha atenção, agradeci cautelosamente.

Renesmee agarrou-se a Rosalie e a mesma a pegou nos braços, dando uma piscadela para Edward e saindo, puxando Emmet e Esme com ela. Logo estávamos novamente sozinhos.

-O que acha de irmos para nossa cabana e... – ele sorria maliciosamente, entendi seus pensamentos no mesmo instante.

-Claro – devolvi o sorriso e ele se aproximou para mais um beijo, antes de continuarmos nossa caminhada para a cabana aconchegante. Senti-me a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, apenas porque eu era dele, porque ele havia me escolhido.

**-Owari-**

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Yoo galera õ/ primeira fic de Twilight pra vocês °o°

**Aro:** minha gente! Estou aqui também \o/

**Caius:** o que você está fazendo aqui e.e?

**Marcus:** o que DIABOS estamos todos fazendo aqui x.x?

**Deh:** relaxa galera, bons meninos ;B (dá um passo pra trás)

**Demetri:** hey, o que é isso?

**Deh:** é uma fic n.n' vocês me ajudam a terminá-la?

**Jane:** nós não aparecemos porque è.é?

**Alec**: calma, Jane querida n.n"

**Felix:** hey, bebida de graça 8D

**Deh:** porque eu coloquei tantos Volturi juntos ¬¬?

**Demetri**: perdi alguma coisa o.o?

**Deh**: olha gente, pra vocês (empurra Gianna no meio deles)

**Jane**: é só a Gianna, não tem graça u.u'

**Gianna:** ò.ó (sai batendo o pé)

**Marcus:** (entediado) e isso acaba quando?

**Caius**: vamos fazer o que ela diz, ai vamos embora mais rápido 8D

**Deh**: gênios u.u

**Jane:** hey, olha como fala è.é

**Deh:** você podia ficar do meu lado, somos mulheres u.u

**Alec**: haha 8D

**Chelsea**: concordo com ela u.ú

**Jane**: você tem algo contra as mulheres è.é?

**Alec:** nada não, amorzinho ;3

**Jane**: bom mesmo e.e"

**Renata:** olha, briga de casal! Parece que eu to assistindo o SBT xB

**Aro:** vamos embora logo ¬¬

**Deh:** eu mando aqui, eu decido quando acaba 8D

**Caius:** posso, irmãozinho?

**Marcus:** calma...

**Felix:** cadê o rango i.i?

**Deh:** me ajudem nas reviews, onegai _'-'_

**Aro**: Mamma mia! Reviews pra Deh o/

**Demetri**: (sussurra) mamma mia ¬¬?

**Alec:** ignora e.e'

**Caius**: reviews, por favor xD

**Deh:** é gente, beijos ;°

_Ja ne_

**Jane:** olha, sou eu :D

**Alec:** (arrasta pra fora)

**Deh:** ¬¬°

_Ja ne_


End file.
